The present invention relates generally to apparatus for cutting and removing ice from a surface and more particularly to an ice removing attachment for a vehicle.
In spite of the heavy and quite sophisticated equipment presently employed by municipalities and counties for the removal of snow from public roads and highways, any ice buildup below the snow cover on such streets and highways is very difficult to remove. Such ice buildup can cause significant wear and damage to the blades of conventional snowplows and of course, creates a dangerous traffic hazard to unsuspecting drivers. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus for quickly and easily removing ice from road surfaces and the like.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved ice removing attachment for a vehicle.
Another object is to provide an ice removing attachment which effectively cuts the ice into sections and scrapes the cut sections from the underlying road surface or the like.
Another object is to provide an ice removing attachment including an ice cutting roller which makes a plurality of continuous parallel cuts with a plurality of transverse segmented cuts between them.
Another object is to provide an ice removing apparatus which includes a pair of scraper blades in combination with an ice cutting roller which coact to scrape the ice along the entire transverse extent of the cutter roller.
Another object is to provide an ice removing attachment wherein the cutter roller and scraper blades are independently vertically adjustable.
Another object is to provide an ice removing attachment for a vehicle including means for rigidifying the vehicle suspension when the ice removing apparatus is in operation.
Finally, an object of the invention is to provide an ice removing apparatus which is simple and rugged in construction and durable and efficient in operation.